


Need

by the_lastgirl



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lastgirl/pseuds/the_lastgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tom had come home 5 minutes later in 5.05?<br/>*spoiler...ish for 5.05*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. Only my 2nd attempt ever at some smut. I hope you enjoy it. This came out after rewatching 5.05 and desperately needing more to that scene. Also because Tom and his adorable stuffed dragon are such cockblocks.

“Because if I can't feel, than what's the point?” Hal leaned forward, his eyes intense. Alex knew she'd be lying if she said she hadn't imagined this quite a bit over the past months. She leaned forward searching his eyes. Her body was telling her one thing while something pulled at the back of her mind. This was a bad idea, right? Right?! Her skin still tingled from where his finger tips had grazed her neck only moments before. It'd been so long since she'd felt anything that she craved to feel his touch more than anything. 

What had she just been saying about taking it slow? She was beginning to forget as she leaned even closer her face only inches away from his, his lips so close to her own. Without a second thought her hands found his face and pulled him those last few inches capturing his lips with her own. God, she had missed this. Her breathe quickened as he pulled her closer his hands pulling roughly at her jacket. Hal kissed her hard and frantic. She wondered how long it had really been for him. Had it been 50 years? His fingers were no long soft and tentative but rough and determined as he struggled to get rid of any space between them.

Everything was dulled, no where as intense as it had been when she was alive. It was all faint tingles and a desperate want (no need) for more that Alex couldn't quite find. With a frustrated groan she swung her leg over his lap, straddling him. Maybe if she could just get closer to him. Alex's hands found his hair and tugged on it hard. His hands fumbled with the zipper on her jacket for a bit finding it unyielding. Damn, these clothes that wouldn't budge. Hal's hands quickly found their way to her thighs instead. His finger tips barely brushing just beneath the hem of her skirt over her tights. Fucking Hell! Why couldn't she have gone one night without these damn tights?! 

Alex broke away from the kiss. There it was again, that thing was pulling at the back of her mind. They could still turn back if they stopped now. 

“What was that thing about taking it slow again?” Hal smirked as the tips of his fingers continued to move slowly up the outside of thighs. The sensation of being touched even as faint as it was won out over her common sense again.

“Don't even remember now.” Hungrily she pressed herself against him, his lips welcoming her. Maybe her unfinished business was just one last unbelievable fuck. 

Running her hands beneath his jacket, she could feel the hard lines of his muscles beneath her palms. There was a reason she always “forgot” to knock when he was exercising shirtless. Hurriedly she pushed his jacket from his shoulders and threw it down next to them. Hal's breathing was ragged beneath her as his hands returned to her thighs sliding further beneath her dress pulling her back to him. His fingers dug into her ass as his pelvis bucked up into her. He was hard as he moved against her. Alex moved against him, her movements desperate for friction. Damn this ghostly body. Everything was too dull. She ached for more. Hal released her lips, running his mouth along her neck and collar bone. His teeth just barely grazing where her pulse should have been.

“Fuck.” Alex breathed out in a whisper as she pushed her hands underneath his t-shirt. She could feel Hal shiver beneath her as her hands roamed his bare skin.

“Cold.” He laughed against her collar bone. Alex's fingers slide down till they found his belt. Her finger fumbling with the buckle in her heightened state. What she wouldn't give to feel him inside her. Her actions were caught short as she heard the loud bang of the door behind them. Shit. 

“What are you two doin'?” Both of them frozen as Tom's voice floated in from behind them. In an instant Hal's hands were gone. Alex like wise moved to adjust his shirt back down before turning to face Tom's quizzical face.

“Ventriloquism?”


End file.
